Always with You
by Patano
Summary: A collection of drabbles depicting Tom and Sybbie's relationship, with Sybil's presence still very much felt. 3x05 compliant.
1. Always with You

_I've decided to start a new project, a bit unusual for me because it's the first of my fics that is 3x05 compliant. It's a series of drabbles about the relationship between Tom and Sybbie, but Sybil's presence is still very much felt. This is the first drabble and sort of a prologue entitled "Always with You"._

* * *

_**Always with You**_

* * *

**1938**

Sybbie always liked visiting her grandparents at the grand Downton Abbey. She enjoyed meeting the family and the befriended servants (especially Uncle Thomas and Aunt Elsie). However, the most important part of the visit was unchangeably the visit to the graveyard. The visit to Mama.

And here they were, Da and Sybbie. They stood in silence beside the grave marked with letters "Sybil Cora Branson", both deeply lost in thoughts, talking to Mama. Sybbie looked at her Da and saw a smile on his face. It didn't surprise her. Da was generally a happy and smiling person, and Sybbie thought that she knew why he was smiling beside the grave, but wanted to be sure and decided to ask him about it later.

When they returned to the big house, they immediately headed for the library to have their tea. The rest of the family was away, attending some party at another aristocratic mansion. Sybbie and Da were happy to have their tea just in two - exactly as they always had in their Dublin flat.

They were just chatting about how the Downton family had changed since they had last seen them, when Sybbie finally summoned the courage to ask, "Da, why were you smiling at Mama's grave?" She didn't know how to ask this question, so she opted for the straightforward way.

"I always smile when I think about her because she's always with me."

"I know. I feel the same, even though I never knew her in person," Sybbie replied quietly.

"It's been eighteen years since she passed away and there hasn't been a single day I haven't felt her presence. She's been with me through all the ordeals and has given me strength to carry on. It wasn't easy at the beginning, but then I found her again and life has become better since. It's thanks to her that I returned to journalism and later decided to take you back to Dublin. I'm doing everything for the three of us: for you, for me, and for Mama."

"I feel the same," Sybbie whispered. "I feel that there's someone constantly watching over us and giving us strength."

"You never thought that you could find someone else?" the young girl suddenly inquired.

"No, and I never will," Tom answered. "Your Mama and I go forward together everyday, just as we used to when she was alive"

Here Tom reached out for his daughter's hand and they sat like this in silence for the next few minutes, smiling broadly. They knew that there were, in fact, three of them in the library. Whatever they did, Mama was always with them, and that thought made them happy. Their little family had to endure a lot of challenges, but they always managed to emerge victorious in the end. It was because they were always together.


	2. Death Cannot Stop True Love

**_Death Cannot Stop True Love_**

* * *

They know that there is no more hope. The doctor maintains that there is no chance of recovery.

But they know it's just a course of life. He's not young, after all.

Tom has already said goodbye to his grandchildren, son-in-law and other people close to his heart. Now it is only him and Sybbie, waiting for the inevitable.

The lamp casts a dim light on the bed and the chair on which Sybbie is sitting. She is holding her father's hand calmly, but firmly.

"You'll meet Mama soon," Sybbie finally decides to break the silence.

"I've never been parted from her. Not really. But yes, I'm happy that I'll join her for eternity." _  
_

"Tell her that I love her."

"I will."

A tear falls down Sybbie's cheek. Tom notices it.

"Don't cry, my darling, I had a good life."

He means it. He had a good and fulfilled life. He met so many wonderful people, and so many of his dreams were fulfilled. So many things brought him joy. He made something out of himself, just as he had promised Sybil. He leaves behind himself books and articles as well as a better world and a better Ireland. He worked so hard to achieve all these things, but it was all was worth it in the end. However, his greatest achievement is without a doubt Sybbie. Such a wonderful, generous, passionate and strong woman. Just like her mother.

Sybil. The only woman he's ever loved. The woman who changed his life for the better. The woman who always gave him strength, even after she had left the world of living. After her death there was a time when he lost his spirit, but then he regained it when he found her again. She's never really left him.

Tom looks into Sybbie's eyes and sees his wife's eyes instead. So close.

"Da?" Sybbie quietly asks through tears.

He closes his eyes. He feels that someone takes his hand into hers. Yes, _hers_. He recognizes the touch.

Sybil?

Sybil!


	3. Chapter 3

**1920 **

Tom can't even make a move. He's on the verge of death himself even though his body is totally healthy. It is spiritual death. He lost half of his soul.

He knows that he should shave and dress himself, then go downstairs and eat breakfast with some members of the family. But he can't.

He is lying motionlessly in the bed, a sleeping newborn by his side. The little one is his only source of comfort. How can he even get up? Sybil went where he can't follow her. No, he can't follow her. He has to look after Sybbie. He can't let Sybil down. Moreover, his religion forbids taking your life on your own. He would be damned. And if he's damned, he'll never see Sybil again. Then he would be in an even worse situation than he is now.

Suddenly, he hears that Sybbie makes a move. The little girl has opened her eyes. Her eyes. They're just like her mother's.

A realization hits him. Sybil looks at him too. In this very moment. She sees everything. What does she want? Most probably for him to get up and try to live normally. He has to try it. For her sake.

Tom also feels that the mere thought of Sybil looking at him in this very moment warms his heart.

He gets up.

* * *

**1924 **

Tom goes to his room with Sybbie, to sit in peace with his beloved child. There is complete tranquillity in the room. Quietly, he approaches the desk, takes a pen in his hands and begins scribbling down on the paper. Lately he has had a lot of such moments, a lot of such sudden impulses.

He stopped writing when Sybil died and has not found inspiration since then. But he feels that something tells him to try again.

His gaze lingers at Sybil's picture on his bedside table.

And then it dawns on him. She's never really left him. She's still with him, always, even though not in flesh. She communicates with him too, even though not verbally. There is an unbreakable bond between them, something that even death couldn't destroy. He just needed to find her again.

And he feels that he's ready to do so.

He now even knows what she wants. She wants him to live for the two of them, to pursue their dreams, for them and for their daughter.

Writing is his passion. He should start doing so again. For Sybil, Sybbie, and yes, for himself too.

He begins writing.

Tom feels that he is regaining his internal strength. Sybil has always been his fire and she'll always be this. She'll always be with him. And life's beautiful.

He continues writing and after some time looks at the first draft of a new article.

He gets up and approaches Sybbie, who plays with her dolls on Da's bed.

"Look, darling, Da's just found Mama again," Tom informs the little girl happily.

Sybbie looks at him and smiles beautifully. "Da, talk to me about Mama."

"Yes, it's time to tell you more about the only woman I've ever loved, who is also the only woman I'll ever love."


End file.
